superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Why: Jack and the Beanstalk Transcript
Whyatt: Hi! So glad you're here! It's me Whyatt. (Whyatt opens the door and goes to Storybrook Village) Whyatt: Welcome to Storybook Village where all our fairytale friends live. Super Duper Computer: (ringing) Whyatt: Oh no! That's my baby sister Joy! Let's go see what's the matter! (Whyatt walks to his house) Whyatt: Come on! Hi Poppa Pig! Jack: Hey little bro! Whyatt: Hi Jack! That's my brother Jack, from the book Jack and the Beanstalk. Jack: Nice to meet you! (Sad True Plays Baby Kate Cries) Whyatt: Joy, why are you crying? Women: I'll be right there. Whyatt: It's ok Mom, I'm here! Whyatt: We can try to help Joy stop crying, Right? Right. (crying) Whyatt: Hmm, If she's crying she must need something, What do you need Joy? Do you need a bottle? (Whyatt gives Joy a bottle then she starts crying again.) Whyatt: Hmm, Uh.. Joy do you want your.... Smiley Toy? (Whyatt gives her a smiley toy, she throws it and cries again.) Whyatt: Whoa-ho Joy! You're having one... huge... giant.... tantrum. (Joy stills cries and someone opens the door.) Mrs. Beanstalk: It's okay Whyatt, I'm here, It's okay, sweet Joy, it's okay. (Whyatt covers his ears listen to the baby cried.) Whyatt: This is a super big problem, and a super big problrm meets us...the Super Reaers! We need to call the rest of the Super Readers, Say, "Calling all Super Readers!" Viewer: Calling all Super Readers! Whyatt: .. to the book club! Viewer: to the book club! Whyatt: Come On to the Book Club. Whyatt: Whyatt Here! Pig: P is for Pig Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling in. Princess: Princess Pea at your Service. Whyatt: ...and you say your name. Whyatt: Great, We're all here! Together we will solve my problem. Let's go! Red: Okay, Whyatt! State your Problem. Whyatt: It's Joy, she's crying and crying. (Joy Starts to cry again.) Princess Pea: I can hear her crying all the way from your house. Ouch. It hurts my ears. Whyatt: What can we do so Joy stops crying? Red: Good question! Whyatt: and when we have a question, we look... All: In a book. Pig: Which book should we look in? Princess Pea: Peas and Carrots, Carrots and Peas, Book come out, please, please, please! Whyatt: Let's Read the title of this book, "Jack and the Beanstalk" (gasps) That's my brother Jack's Book. We know what to do. We need to jump into this book. ...and find the answer to my question. First we look for super letters. ...and then, put them in our Super Duper Computer. Super Duper Computer how many super letters do we need? Whyatt: Oh, in this story we need 5 super letters and then will get, our super story answer. Whyatt: It's time to transform, ready? All: Ready! Whyatt: Arms in, Put your arm in. (Everyone put our hands) Whyatt: Super Readers... All: ... to the Rescue. Pig: Alpha Pig with Alphabet Power! Red: Wonder Red with Word Power! Princess Pea: Princess Presto with Spelling Power! Whyatt: Super Why with The Power to Read! And Super You with the Power to Help. Together we are... All: ..The Super Readers! Whyatt: Why Flyers, We're ready to fly into this book. (Super Readers to the Rescue Plays) Princess Presto: Presto! We're in the Jack and the Beanstalk book. Super Why: Let's Read, Why Writer, Highlight! Read with me. "One day, Jack planted magic beans." (Jack dropped the beans to the dirt.) Super Why: "The Magic Beans grew into a magic beanstalk." (The beanstalk grew bigger and bigger) Super Why: "At the top of the beanstalk, there was a Giant making a lot of noise!" Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! Super Why: The Giant sounds so loud! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! 'Gasp' Super Why: Just Like Joy! (Surprised Music plays) Super Why: ..and that Super Readers is why we are in this book. Both Joy and the Giant are really loud! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! Super Why: We need to find that giant and see how Jack gets him to stop making all that noise. Wonder Red: Look! Jack is Climbing up the Beanstalk! Super Why: We Need to Climb Up the Beanstalk Too! Let's Climb! Like this. Climb! Climb! Climb! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! All: Whoa! Princess Presto OW! With all that shaking, We can't get up the beanstalk! Wonder Red: What are we going to do? Alpha Pig: Alpha Pig to the Rescue! With My Amazing Alphabet Tools, I Can Build Alphabet Stairs to climb up this beanstalk. Say the letters with me. A, B, C, D... What Letter is Next? Viewer: E Alpha Pig: Yes! E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M... Hmm... What Letter Comes After M? Viewer: N Alpha Pig: Yes, It's... N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y... ...and what's the last letter? Viewer: Z Alpha Pig: Z! Lickety Letters! We made it to the top of the Beanstalk by building Alphabet Stairs. Let's give ourselves a big thumbs up! Viewer: SUPER LETTERS! Super Why: You found our first super letters? What letters did you find? Viewer: M, I. Super Why: Oh Yeah! An M, and an I. Good work, Super Readers. We need to put them in our Super Duper Computer! Three more Super Letters and then we'll get our Super Story Answer. Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! All: Whoa! Whoa! Wonder Red: To the Giant we go! Alpha Pig: Okay. Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! All: Whoa! Alpha Pig: Uh oh! The drawbridge just closed. Wonder Red: How are we going to get inside? Princess Presto: Cue the sparkles! Cue the music! Princess Presto to the rescue! With my magic spelling wand, I can spell the word "open" to open the drawbridge. Wands up... (Gasp) Oops! (giggling) Ready? Take out your magic spelling wand and get ready. What letter makes the sound "Oh"? Viewer: O. Princess Presto: O, yes! (laughing), Let's write an O. What letter makes the sound P-P-P? Viewer: P Princess Presto: P, perfect! Write a P with me, like this. and the Letter E in this word sounds like "Eh". Write an E with me, like this. and now, what letters makes the "Nnn" sound? Viewer: N. Princess Presto: N for nice, Write an N with me, like this. And now we have O-P-E-N, open! Presto! Spectacular spelling! We spelled "open" to open the drawbridge and get inside. Let's take a bow. Wonder Red: Let's go inside the castle and find that giant! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! All: Whoa! Alpha Pig: Okay... Here I Come! Viewer: Super Letters! Super Why: Super Letters? Where? Which letters? Viewer: U, C! Super Why: We found a U and a C. Cool! Way to go, Super Readers! We need to put them in our Super Duper Computer! One more super letter and then we'll get our Super Story Answer! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! All: WHO-O-OA! Wonder Red: Come on, Super Readers! To the Giant! (The Super Reader walks into the door and tiptoes.) All: (Gasp) Alpha Pig: It's the Giant, AAAH-H-H! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! Princess Presto: He's making so much noise! Giant: FEE FI FO FUM! Super Why: Giant! You were having one huge tantrum! Giant: I can't help it! It's my story! Look, "The giant has one huge tantrum!" Alpha Pig: That's what the story says, all right! What are we going to do now? Super Why: Super Why to the rescue! ..with the power to read, I can change this story and save the day. Let's change the word, "tantrum" in this sentence, Zap the word with me, Ready, set, Z-Z-ZAP! Why Writer, write! Now, maybe the giant is just hungry. What word should we use if the giant is hungry? Snack, drink or bed? Let's try snack, which word is snack? Hmm. It starts with an S. Viewer: That one! Super Why: Yeah, This is the word snack. Now, Let's Zap it into the sentence, Ready, Set, Z-Z-ZAP! Now let's read and see what happens. "The Giant has one huge snack!" Here You Go, Giant, One huge snack! Giant: FEE FI FO FAK! I don't want a Silly Snack (The Giant Whimpers) Super Why: That Snack Didn't Help, Hmm, Well Maybe the giant is thirsty. Okay, What Word Should we try if the giant is thirsty? Snack, Drink or Bed? Let's Try Drink. I Think it starts with a D. Hmm... Which is the word drink? Viewer: That One! Super Why: Yeah! This is the word Drink. Zap the word Drink into the Sentence, Ready Set Z-Z-ZAP! Now Let's Read. "The giant has one huge drink." Here You Go, Giant, One huge giant cup of milk! Giant: FEE FI FO FILK! I Don't want a cup of milk. (The Giant Cries) Super Why: The Giant wasn't thirsty was he? Viewer: No. (The Giant turns himself into a baby and cries.) Super Why: Wow He's really upset and crying, just like joy. Jack: I know what to do! Super Why: Jack! Jack: I can play with my magic harp to get the giant to stop having suck a tantrum. Watch This! (The Giant Cries and Jack plays music to him.) Super Why: Look, It's Working, Jack is Playing his magic harp. and it's calming the giant down. (Jack Sings and Plays his Harp Again) Wonder Red: It Looks like the giant might fall asleep! Alpha Pig: Uh Oh. Oh No He's Falling AH! Super Why: We Have to do Something and Fast. Let's zap the word bed into the sentence, Ready, Set Z-Z-Zap. "The giant had one huge bed." Super Job Super Readers, We change the story and got the giant to stop having a tantrum. Princess Presto: Aah, No More noise, Thank goodness. (The Giant Snores and Snores) Viewer: Super Letter Super Why; You Found a Super Letter! What Letter did you find? Viewer: S Super Why: S, Let;s put it in our super duper... computer. (giggles and gasps) Super Why: We found all of our super letters, now we can get our super story answer! See ya, Jack. Alpha Pig: Bye Jack! Jack: Bye! Super Why: Whyflyers, Back to the bookclub. (the end of the Super Readers to the rescue has played and everybody get out of the book.) Super Why: Super Duper Computer, Give us our super story answer! Read the letters with me. M-U-S-I-C, Music, The Super Story Answer is Music. (Fireworks pop out.) Super Why: But Why? Wonder Red: Because Jack Made Music with a magic harp to get the giant to stop making so much noise! Super Why: So my question is How can we get joy to stop making so much noise! Wonder Red: and your answer is. All: Music. Super Why: Music will calm joy down. Now I know what to do. Let's go! (Baby Kate Cries) Mrs. Beanstalk: Okay Little One. Shh, Shh, Shh, Shh, Shh. (Baby Kate Cries) Super Why: I got it Mom, I know what we need to do. We need music. Let's Make music for joy. Play with me. Super Why: Keep Playing! Mrs Beanstalk: It's Working Mrs. Beanstalk: Thanks for figuring out what to do, Super Smarty. (Mrs. Beanstalk Kisses Super Why) Super Why: It worked! Hip Hip Hooray! The Super Readers Save the Day! (Hip Hip Hooray Plays) Category:Transcripts